Spinal pathologies and disorders such as scoliosis and other curvature abnormalities, kyphosis, degenerative disc disease, disc herniation, osteoporosis, spondylolisthesis, stenosis, tumor, and fracture may result from factors including trauma, disease and degenerative conditions caused by injury and aging. Spinal disorders typically result in symptoms including deformity, pain, nerve damage, and partial or complete loss of mobility.
Non-surgical treatments, such as medication, rehabilitation and exercise can be effective, however, may fail to relieve the symptoms associated with these disorders. Surgical treatment of these spinal disorders includes fusion, fixation, corpectomy, discectomy, laminectomy, implantable prosthetics and arthroplasty. For example, surgical instruments are employed to prepare tissue surfaces for disposal of implants. In some cases, all or a portion of an intervertebral disc is replaced and surgical treatment can include disc arthroplasty. This surgical treatment includes insertion of an artificial intervertebral disc implant into an intervertebral space between adjacent vertebrae. Surgical instruments are also employed to engage the implant for disposal with the tissue surfaces at a surgical site. Such implants can restore the mechanical support function of vertebrae and provide relative movement of the adjacent vertebrae. This disclosure describes an improvement over these prior technologies.